Animus Dragons
Abilities Animus dragons can enchant objects to do nearly anything. Some examples range from levitating, creating an object that can visit someone's dreams, forcing an entire structure to collapse, finding a specific dragon, to even controlling another dragon's movement and thought, even if the animus dragons themselves aren't fully aware of their powers. The only confirmed thing animus dragons can't do is bring back the dead, though Tui mentioned there are more limits. It is also possible for an animus to enchant themself, like how Darkstalker enchanted his scales to be invincible to attacks. However, every time an animus dragon uses his or her power, they lose an increasing bit of their soul and risk losing their minds, and going insane. If animus powers are used for good, it does not affect the soul. This is hinted at in Darkstalker (Legends) when Indigo tells Fathom that it isn't the just using the powers that make you lose your soul, but what you use the powers for, and later confirmed by Tui. Animus dragons not only lose their soul, but the increasing sense of how easy it is to control things drives dragons to do worse things with their power. Animus History *There was no first animus dragon; they originated from multiple dragons. *[[Albatross|'Albatross:']]' '''Albatross built the SeaWing pavilion in the Summer Palace over the course of a decade before going insane and trying to kill everyone in sight, including his family. This event was known as the Royal SeaWing Massacre. *'Princess Anemone:' Anemone, the second living daughter of Queen Coral, used her magic for various things, including a spear to find Whirlpool (after he attacked Tsunami) and a spell on Auklet's harness. She was enchanted to be an animus dragon by her brother Turtle. *'Prince Arctic:' Darkstalker's father, an IceWing prince that fell in love with a NightWing named Foeslayer. He knew he could never be with her unless he ran away from his tribe. He used his animus power to enchant an earring that would keep Foeslayer warm in cold climates and safe from danger as long as she wore it. A few days before his "Gifting Ceremony", Foeslayer and Arctic slipped out of the Ice Kingdom together. He used his power again to help Foeslayer escape with him. The two ran away to the Night Kingdom, and they had two eggs: Darkstalker and Whiteout. Darkstalker claims that his father used his power behind the backs of the other IceWings and was already insane. He also claims he had no choice but to kill him. *'Chameleon:' Though not actually an animus, he used Darkstalker's Scroll to change himself and other dragons forms. Chameleon was formerly the companion of Ex-Queen Scarlet. *[[King Darkstalker|'King''' Darkstalker]]:' A half NightWing, half IceWing animus, born also with strong powers of mind reading and seeing the future. Although he put all of his animus power in a scroll or talisman, he also created the three dreamvisitors, and eventually became obsessed with power and attempted to take over the tribe as a king. He killed his father, Prince Arctic, by enchanting him to follow his commands and then ordered him to disembowel himself. His beloved, Clearsight, and his best friend, Fathom, tricked him with an animus-touched bracelet and was put to sleep for 2,000 years. He later awoke, buried underground, when the earthquakes caused the bracelet to break. In ''Moon Rising, he attempted to show Moon that he wasn't evil like how everyone else thought of him. In ''Talons of Power'', his power returned to him, and he proceeded to give many NightWings superpowers. In Darkness of Dragons he tried to make Clearsight "alive" by enchanting Fierceteeth.He also made Vulture's emotions change. *Queen Diamond:' She created the chains to Foeslayer's prison. She also gave the IceWings the gift of healing. She created five narwhal horn spears that, if touched to a frostbreath injury, would heal it. She was an IceWing Queen that ruled approximately 2,000 years ago. She enchanted Foeslayer's shackles so that she could be killed multiple times over and over again. The chains could be set free though, but only by the frostbreath of a member of the royal IceWing family. *'Prince Fathom:' An Animus SeaWing, best friend of Darkstalker until he tricked him into an enchanted sleep. He swore to his sister never to use his powers after the Royal SeaWing Massacre. However, he used them once to stop Darkstalker, and another time to save his other best friend, Indigo, both incidences breaking his oath. He was fearful about using his power due to the effects it might have on him. *'Princess Frostbite:' An IceWing princess that made the Moon Globe Tree, the Gift of Light. However, she was only mentioned, so there's no explanation of her history. *'Jerboa:' Jerboa, a SandWing from the time of Darkstalker was the first known SandWing animus. She ran away after she was sentenced to death by Queen Scorpion because of the lack of knowledge on animus dragons. *'Princess Orca:' An Animus SeaWing, she had enchanted one of her sculptures of herself to kill other female dragons in her bloodline, so she could rule forever. After challenging her mother, Queen Coral, for the throne, she died. Queen Coral put her enchanted sculpture in the underwater Royal Hatchery, where it proceeded to crush the Queen's eggs. *'Penguin:' An animus IceWing who created the Gift of Diplomacy. *'Stonemover:' A NightWing animus, Stonemover, figured out a way to transfer the soul loss into his scales, gradually turning them into stone. He described it as "turning the magic upon itself". However, he was already weak from creating tunnels that lead to the Kingdom of Sand and the RainWing Kingdom. Stonemover enchanted a fox named Dinner to bring him the food he needs, for he is too weak to do it himself. He may have created the Obsidian Mirror, and did something to it when he left so that it didn't work as well. *'Prince Turtle:' Keeping his powers a secret like his deceased sister, Orca, he claimed he only enchanted small things, like a river stone he enchanted to heal flesh and muscle wounds in ''Escaping Peril. In ''Talons of Power'' Darkstalker takes away Turtle's Animus power, claiming that he was too clever to have animus magic, having hidden himself with his magic from Darkstalker. *'Jerboa (DoD):' Daughter of the first Jerboa, she appears in the epilouge of Darkness of Dragons. Her mother enchanted her so nothing could ever harm her. This seems to have defeated death, as well, making her the second dragon to be shown in the series to be immortal. Effects Albatross died after he went insane and was stopped by a spear to his chest. The spear was said to be enchanted by Prince Fathom. Stonemover enchanted his body to slowly turn into stone when he used his powers instead of him losing his soul. It is unknown if Thorn has noticed that he is dying. Orca partially proved her insanity and hunger for power when she enchanted her statue that was supposed to kill any female eggs and female dragons of royal blood so she could rule forever. Princess Anemone went completely insane in Talons of Power, although she is fine again thanks to Turtle. Dragons going insane were described to have "hooded eyes" right before their soul breaks, although there are many examples of animus dragons who remain sane after use of Animus magic. Prince Fathom seems to remain entirely sane after saving Indigo's life and enchanting Darkstalker's bracelet. The number of enchantments an animus dragon can make before going insane may vary, shown in the case of Princess Anemone and Prince Turtle. Known Animus Dragons *Prince Albatross (SeaWing IceWing blood) *Princess Anemone (artificial animus) (SeaWing) *Prince Arctic (IceWing) *King Darkstalker (NightWing/IceWing hybrid) *Queen Diamond (IceWing) *Prince Fathom (SeaWing) *Princess Frostbite (IceWing) *Jerboa (SandWing) *Princess Orca (SeaWing) *Penguin (IceWing) *Stonemover (NightWing IceWing blood) *Prince Turtle (SeaWing) *Jerboa (DoD) (SandWing) Trivia *Animus genes run in the royal family of the SeaWings and formerly in the IceWings. This is likely because royal families are better protected and when the first animus dragons appeared, they were the ones who could command others because of their power and their subjects' fear of it. **The SeaWing royal family's animus magic comes from the IceWings. *The actual definition of animus is motivation to do something (enchantment of objects in the books), a hostile or ill feeling (The effect of the use of powers on an animus dragon), and a term for the masculine part of a woman's personality. *The IceWings genetically bred animus magic into their dragons and set up a system so every animus only uses their powers once so they don't go insane. *However, Queen Diamond and Prince Arctic did not follow this law, resulting in the Ice Kingdom's loss of their animus dragons. *The fact about an animus dragon losing his/her soul most likely originated in the SkyWing Kingdom, as they are the only known tribe who are superstitious about dragons with much power. *This was first mentioned by Queen Ruby/Tourmaline in Escaping Peril, and again in Darkstalker Legends. *Animus dragons often feel a tingly feeling in their claws as shown by both Darkstalker in Darkstalker (Legends), and Turtle in Talons of Power. *It is unknown if an animus dragon has ever existed in the MudWing or RainWing Kingdoms. *The only proof that a MudWing animus could exist in the MudWing tribe was that of the animus cursed MudWing shown in Burn's tower in The Brightest Night. *It appears that all animus magic originated from either the IceWings or the SkyWings, as Albatross is confirmed to be a SeaWing IceWing hybrid. Gallery Darkstalker .jpeg Talons of Power (Full Cover).jpg ArcticbyAlaska.jpeg|Prince Arctic, the last IceWing animus. Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Terminology Category:IceWing History Category:SandWing History Category:Animus History